


The Pie of Doom and Gloom

by Nightingale_revision



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: /trying to improve my writing skills, Don't Like Don't Read, Pie stealing, Ventilation Shafts, constructive criticism is welcome, sort of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale_revision/pseuds/Nightingale_revision
Summary: When someone in the 501rst steals Anakin's pie.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Pie of Doom and Gloom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this story to improve my writing so if you have any constructive criticism that would be fine. Thanks.

“Hey, Rex! Do you know where my pie went?!”

o.O.o

Ahsoka watched through the vents as Anakin strode over to Rex. Of course, she knew who had stolen the pie, she had helped the thief steal it. Anakin would never guess who took the pie. Not unless she told him of course. (She wouldn’t.) 

She quietly snickered as she saw the captain’s face heat up from the absolute absurdity of the question. Only Anakin would ask a question like that during work hours. She peered again as she saw R2 happily slid over to Anakin, chirping that he saw Kix have a pie box in his arm when he was in the med bay.

Ahsoka silently crept through the vents, trailing Anakin as she watched him sprint towards the med bay for his pie. He wouldn’t find the pie there, the thief had moved it somewhere else. Of course, Kix did have a pie box… there just wasn’t a pie in there, something much more unpleasant.

“HAND OVER THE PIE KIX!” Anakin shouted as he marched to the far end of the bay where Kix was tending to a trooper that had apparently gotten a horrifying number of pencils stuck up his nostrils.

“...I don’t have a … pie sir…” Ahsoka would not laugh, she would not.

“Nonsense, R2 says that he saw you with a pie box, therefore you have the missing pie.” 

“No sir, you misunderstand-”

“Sir! I found the pie!” Rex came barging out of Kix’s office holding a pale yellow battered up box with a logo of a pie on the side.

“Sir, that’s not-”

“Kix. You and I are going to have a long talk after this,” Anakin says with a stern voice that makes Ahsoka want to laugh. 

“Sir, that’s not your pie!”

“Not my pie?! This box is the same size as my pie AND from the same bakery. This is my pie Kix.”

“No sir! I can prove it. It is NOT your pie!”

Ahsoka stares clutching her stomach as she tries not to laugh as Anakin opens the box, ignoring Kix’s protest.

One...Two...Three! A red and grey blur springs out of the mask and knocks Anakin onto the ground. Not a pie. Ahsoka tries to hold her laughter in, but it was too much, she dashes through the tunnels and laughs until her stomach hurts.

o.O.o

The pie box was a gag gift from one of the other Cheif Medics in a gift exchange. Anakin didn’t know that until he got punched in the face by a red fuzzy… thing. He feels stupid for it now, but how was he supposed to know that? He unceremoniously peels himself off the ground as he finally registers the numerous gazes of the troopers in the medbay.

“JEDI BuSINeSS, GO BAcK TO YOuR...ERm REstiNG? YeAH, ThANkS!” Probably not the most convincing statement seeing as he just got punched by a red fuzzball.

Rex is laughing.

Anakin walked out of the medbay to his office (which he barely uses) when he heard… faint laughter?? Coming from the walls. It quickly stops after Anakin takes a few steps forward… weird. Maybe he was hallucinating after he got punched in the head???

He continued on, keeping his eye on the wall.

o.O.o

The thief silently trailed behind Skywalker, mentally congratulating himself for pulling off such a stunt. Of course, the thief couldn’t have done it without Ahsoka’s help, but it was ultimately him who stole the pie.

He navigated through the halls watching in amusement as Skywalker turned in circles to find his pie, he came so close too, but no chicken. Of course, Skywalker would never find his beloved pie. He had hidden it in the kitchens where it would undoubtedly be eaten.

No one would ever know it was him who stole the pie… No one… Except for Ahsoka…

In the meantime, he could enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> If fifteen people can guess correctly who stole the pie, I will post another chapter.


End file.
